


let me, let you

by carnivorousBelvedere, notwest



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, Oral Sex, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivorousBelvedere/pseuds/carnivorousBelvedere, https://archiveofourown.org/users/notwest/pseuds/notwest
Summary: This is what Karkat said would help him get more comfortable with Dave having prime, insider access to all his most sensitive parts.And if his amazing, tragically self-conscious boyfriend wanted his alien sex organs to be fondled in his sleep then that’s what he was going to get.





	let me, let you

Karkat ended up only a little bit over the tipsy line. 

Dave was somewhat farther than that. 

It wasn’t so hard for things to escalate, as they usually did. Dave was barely able to keep his hands off Karkat, arms folded over his shoulders and chest pressed up against his back while he fumbled for keys. When the door opened he’d barely had a moment to register being shoved up against the wall before aggressive hands were crawling up his sides to land in his already disheveled hair. 

The door is still swinging shut as Dave presses a tequila flavored kiss to his boyfriend’s face. 

His kisses are sloppy and breathless. Karkat grins into his mouth as Dave tips backwards, starting the trek to their room that will ultimately end in clothes forgotten along the way. “God, you are so drunk.”

“Psh. Drunk? Please. The only thing I am right now is about to get into your pants, hot stuff.” It’s a wonder Dave manages to get in any words with the way he’s kissing Karkat like their lips were never meant to part. Which is kind of how he feels about it, if he’s being honest. 

He slips Karkat out of his jacket. It slides off his shoulders and lands, crumpled, on the ground.

His boxers are the only thing on his body by the time they reach the bedroom door. Karkat revels in the way his naked torso feels pressed up against Dave's. 

“Do you know… how absolutely crazy you make me? I’m out there tossing back a few and all I can think about is how you look like this. Karkat, you’re just so fucking hot I can barely stand it,” Dave babbles on, almost nonsensical at some points, and the words reach Karkat like snow melting right as it hits the ground. Which is to say he ignores him. 

Some things penetrate, like that Dave is turned on, that he wanted him in bed like three hours ago, but the other stuff filters out like some kind of twisted selective hearing. Still, he laughs into Dave's mouth, really unable to think about much else than the enthusiastic blonde haired human in his arms. 

“I can’t stop thinking about what I wanna do to you,” Dave says, for maybe the third time that night. 

Karkat’s ass hits the sloppily made bed and he scoots back until his head meets the pillows. Dave is already on him, enthusiastically helping him out of his undergarments. Finally Dave comes to a rest on top of Karkat, propped up on one elbow as he grins down at him. Karkat finishes the declothing job by reaching up and removing Dave's shades. He’s greeted by twinkling eyes and and short gusting laugh that translates into a grin plastered on Karkat's face. 

“You’re cute,” Karkat lets himself effuse for once, really unable to stop the thought from escaping his lips. 

He’s rewarded by another laugh that ends in lips on his own again. Now Dave moans softly and tilts his hips up and down, against Karkat’s leg that he has slotted between both his own. 

Dave rubs his stiffened human bulge against him and rests his face in the crook of Karkat’s neck, hot, alcoholic breath ghosting past his ear. “This is what you do to me, Karkat,” he says heatedly. “But…. I just wanna make you feel good.”

Dave kisses him again, and swiftly begins to work his way down Karkat's body. He kisses down his chest, his grubscars, over his angular hips. 

Karkat gasps above him and goes utterly still. 

Dave doesn’t notice, he's too caught up in his own little quest. His lips finally meet the skin above Karkat’s nook. He’s so caught up in it, that thing he wants, what he’s too drunk to remember Karkat never lets him do. Karkat’s fingers dig into sheets and he fights for words that won’t wring themselves out of his vodka-addled mind. 

He lands one final kiss on the very edge of his nook and pulls back to look, eyes drinking in the sight of red folds hiding his constrained bulge. 

“Karkat, you’re so perfect, don’t you know that?”

Karkat cries out and one hand is shoved into his mouth. It’s not pleasure but shock that jerks the noise out him. 

Suddenly, he’s sober. He’s more sober than he’s ever been in his life. 

This is all lost on Dave, who is basking in the heat so close to his face. He leans down and he reaches his tongue out to just barely flick against the outermost fold.

Karkat grabs the sides of his face and shoves Dave off of him.

He’s left the bed and absconding to the ablution block before he even really realizes what he’s doing. 

The giggly kisses are long forgotten by the time he’s got the hot water pounding on his back. It does nothing to abate the shame curling inside him. 

All he can think about how awful, and alien, and mutant he is. How he’ll never be perfect, Dave could never mean that, how does Dave even tolerate his messed up body? Like his mutant red bulge could ever be anything worth looking at. Because it could never be that, and it could especially never be something Dave should have his mouth on. 

He whines into the thought. How could he possibly want something so badly but be so horrified at the same time? Entertaining the thought of letting Dave do that is too much and he claws at his chest while the thoughts rage on. 

The water on his face is salty. 

He loses track of how long he stands there for, letting the warm water flush the worst of his thrashing mind away. 

Eventually there’s a knock on the door. 

Karkat doesn’t respond.

A hesitant voice speaks a moment later. “Hey, Karkat, babe, uh, can I come in?”

He answers him with silence. 

“Karkat, please,” Dave pleads. “I just wanna be in there with you.”

Karkat sighs and folds in on himself. “The door’s unlocked.” His voice is scratchy despite the steamy space. 

Dave enters and shuts the door softly before stepping over to put down the toilet lid and take a seat. 

Neither of them speak for a long while. Or maybe it just seems like that in the tense air. 

Dave finally speaks, and his voice is tight. “Karkat I’m so sorry... I know you said not to do that but, I don’t know, I just want to make you feel good like that because I know I could.” He’s really struggling, he probably spent the last half hour thinking about what to say. “I want... I just want... to know every part of you. That’s it I guess.” He laughs weakly before swallowing.. “I’m just so fucking sorry. I won’t do it again. I promise. I’m sorry I’m such a goddamn asshole—“

“No, Dave, it’s me,” Karkat says, from behind the curtain. Dave stops immediately. “I want it. I really do. I just—I’m a mutant, I’m not attractive, how could you even want me? How could you even... look at me like that?” The sob it wrings out of him is not well hidden by the patter of droplets on white acrylic. 

“None of that is true and you know it. You’re the hottest damn thing I’ve ever laid my eyes on. You’re hotter than a goddamn Carolina reaper. Don’t say that shit, dude.”

Karkat doesn’t say anything for a few moments. He doesn’t feel like arguing this again. “I just… I’m gonna stay in here for a little bit longer.” 

“Do you want me to go?”

“...No, stay please. I like knowing that... that you’re still there.” 

“God, of fucking course. Always. I’m your faithful knight, standing vigil as you bathe in the spring waters of Mount Olympia. ”

Karkat can’t help it, he smiles to himself. 

And then he sits down in the hot water stream and thinks.

And thinks. 

And thinks. 

And then he gets an idea—a stupid one, probably, it might not even work, but he’d considered it before. He lets the idea steep in his head, and wonders, maybe it could actually work? Maybe if he just let it happen he’d finally get over himself, get out of his own way? Though if he went through with it, and he saw the look of horror on Dave’s face the next day, he didn’t think he could live with it. 

But still....

He stands up shakily and turns off the water.

“Babe?” Dave says hesitantly. He’s still there, and the reminder of his presence is a relief Karkat didn’t know he needed. He goes to reach for a towel, but Dave is already standing and handing him one.

“Thanks,” he says, and wraps it around himself behind the curtain, still wanting to feel covered, still ashamed. He steps out into the bathroom. The worried, bleary eyes of his boyfriend contort his heart. He stands there with the towel wrapped around him feeling more naked than ever. It looks like Dave had gone and put on clothes to sleep in. Karkat is glad for the barrier. 

“Can I touch you?” Dave says, ever so hesitantly now. Karkat nods and quickly finds himself enveloped by softened cotton that smells like his comforting detergent. The alcohol looks like it had similarly worked itself out of his body. 

“We don’t have to talk about this ever again. I’m so sorry babe, I’m so sorry I’m such a fucking selfish asshole—“ He’s rambling and kissing Karkat’s wet forehead between scattered statements. 

He needs to say it. 

“Dave, I want to do it.”

A pause. 

“Wait, wait?”

“I want you to... do that.” His face is on fire. 

Dave pulls away from him and holds Karkat out in front of him to see his face, “Can you.... say that again?”

Karkat’s lower lip twists, it was easier to say when he didn’t have to see his earnest face. He looks away. “Y’know... eat... me out....”

Dave chokes. “Really? I mean, we really don’t have to if you don’t want to, I mean like, shit, if—“

“I said I want to will you just hold the fuck on for a second?” On rare occasions it seems he can get Dave to shut up and today is one of those days. Karkat clears his throat. “Just, I know this sounds fucking crazy, but I want you to put me to sleep for it.”

“You want me to WHAT?”

Karkat flinches and pulls himself back to Dave’s chest so he doesn’t have to see his face. 

“You heard me,” he murmurs into Dave’s shirt, his hair making it damp.

Dave snorts, but it’s not mocking. “Okay so you want me to put you to sleep and go down on you.”

Karkat nods, worsening the dampness on Dave’s shirt. 

“...Why.” 

“Because I always get in my own way! What if I just let you do it to me and I can’t… and I can’t stop it. It’ll be different after,” he says, but then pauses. “Worst case scenario you’re horrified by my disgusting mutant junk and break up with me.” 

At this Dave pushes Karkat away from him and looks at him. “That would never happen, dumbass. For your information, I happen to find said junk quite nice. So nice that I want it. In my mouth.” 

Now it’s Karkat’s turn to laugh at how serious Dave looks when he says it. But it’s sincere, he knows it. 

Dave glances away for a second, thinking. “So you won’t wake up if I do it? I mean like I know you trolls sleep heavy as hell, even in a bed but like, what if you wake up?”

Karkat frowns. “I guess we’ll cross that bridge when we get there.” He’s not sure, but this is the best shot he’s got. 

***

Dave replays the conversation in his mind as he gently pulls Karkat's black boxer briefs over his hips and down his legs. 

This is what Karkat said would help him get more comfortable with Dave having prime, insider access to all his most sensitive parts. And if his amazing, tragically self-conscious boyfriend wanted his alien sex organs to be fondled in his sleep then that’s what he was going to get. 

Dave smooths his hands over the creamy grey of Karkat's thighs to spread them apart. They're lovely, and he can't help but map out the scars and dark spots, looking forward to the day he'll have every mark on Karkat's skin memorized. 

Then he’s staring at the inviting, red flushed slit of Karkat's nook sheath and his thoughts slow to a crawl, like a car passing an accident on the side of the road.

Everything about Karkat is beautiful and it's pretty much Dave's job to show him that or die heroically trying. He presses a finger to the crease of his soft nook, rubbing lightly and drawing out some of the wetness. The small actions have already got him inhaling deep and shivering but he has to keep his cool because there's a lot to get done here tonight, dammit.

But holy shit, it's all so new and Dave doesn't know what to do first, he doesn't know where to focus his eyes. Above him, Karkat snores lightly and a rush of warm affection overtakes him. Okay, back to work. The nook lips part invitingly under Dave's fingers and he slides one slowly into the slick hole. He’s moving his finger along the ridged wall, exploring, when he feels two cherry sized bumps protruding slightly from the top. They move with his fingers as he circles around them. 

He's concerned for a moment, after all unusual lumps in the genital areas is generally speaking, never a good sign, until he presses against one experimentally and Karkat's body jerks. 

His dick also jumps to attention. _Shame globes_ , his brain recalls as he pushes against the same one again, more confidently this time and Karkat actually moans in his sleep, low and sweet and holy fucking shit. 

_You've been holding out on me_ , Dave thinks briefly, before inserting another finger and twisting them around so he can press into the globes like arcade buttons. Karkat thighs shiver, little needy whines spilling from his lips and Dave's dick is throbbing where it’s pressed between the bed and his stomach but he ignores it. This is not about him. He wonders if Karkat can feel what's happening right now. He sincerely hopes so. 

Trickles of red slurry start dancing down onto his fingers and Dave immediately licks them, his fluttering eyes and subsequent groan reminiscent of someone polishing off a bowl of leftover cake batter. He’s delighted to find that Karkat tastes amazing: it’s sweet but tangy, with an addictive musk that sends heat shooting through Dave’s body like a flare in the night sky. He gets down and presses his nose in close enough to feel the furnace heat of Karkat's nook on his face, marveling at how close he is to it, at the fact that Karkat thought he had to hide this. 

Dave licks up the wet slit, slow and soft, feeling the silken folds part beneath his tongue and collecting the wetness drop by drop, like sweet dew off morning leaves. 

When Dave gets to the top of the sheath he has to pull back, mainly to slow his heart rate a little, his cock is aching already and it’s so much, and too good and he can’t believe Karkat never lets him get this close or go this slow, he’s _beautiful_. 

Dave goes back to using his fingers, brushing against the flushed, smooth outer folds of the nook and then slipping past them to feel the contrast of wet ridges inside. It’s so hot. _Fuck_. 

When he pushes two fingers in so that the web between his thumb and forefinger is flush with Karkat's body he can feel the tip of his bulge. Dave circles his fingers around it, dipping into the small pool of slurry that’s dribbling from the tip and guiding it out and onto his awaiting tongue. 

The cord is wearing thin on Dave’s self control, the heady taste of Karkat feeding a blazing fire in his crotch. He wonders if Karkat's bulge can even unsheathe while he's asleep. He decides to take it as a personal challenge not to stop until it does, or until Karkat comes, whichever happened first. With that settled, he presses his face back into Karkat's nook, curling his tongue up to massage those sweet spots from earlier. 

A whine pulls long and high from Karkat’s throat, sending a shiver like a lightning strike down Dave’s spine. He keeps at it like a dedicated excavator, until there’s more material drooling out than he can catch with his mouth, though not for lack of trying. He lets red smear his face and cheeks, feeling a fierce pang of territorial affection.

Dave is embarrassingly, dangerously close to losing it in his own boxers, so he starts alternating between hard and hot presses into Karkat's nook with his tongue, and soft kisses to the outer folds to calm himself down some. Karkat’s hips are subtly rocking up and against his lips now and fuck, how can this be so hot? 

Finally, Dave recognizes the telltale shiver of Karkat's thighs and pulls back a little, watching intently as the pink flushed and puffy nook lips spread open like a blooming flower and Karkat's bulge slips out like a secret, flicking him in the face with more slurry. He grins.

Karkat’s body twists some on the bed, his noises kicking up and Dave quickly checks his face. He can’t imagine how Karkat could even still be sleeping through all this. Fucking trolls. _This is probably one hell of a dream_ , he thinks. 

Now that he's up close and personal, Dave can take his time fully appreciating just how incredible Karkat's bulge is; it's shiny, unmistakably Clifford red and pulsing gently; Dave puts out a hand to greet it like an old friend. His unhurried fingers trace the sea of ridges and bumps that twist a trail around it like a paved road up a mountain's peak.

Well, this is it. Time for the big show. He sits for a couple of seconds, a small wave of anxiety rising in his chest as he realizes he's never done this before. He's struck with a slight panic, wondering if the sight Karkat will finally wake up to is Dave tapping out with a flailing bulge lodged halfway down his windpipe.

And then he thinks of last night, when he was looking up at Karkat’s panicked face, baffled by his insane fear that Dave wouldn’t like to get nice and cozy with what he had packing down here and he’s filled with a renewed determination. Dave forcefully dismisses the thoughts and tucks the dripping bulge into his mouth, suckling at the tapered end like a nursing child. 

Running his tongue over every bump and ridge, he takes his sweet, slow time exploring Karkat’s bulge, reveling at just how much he loves the feel of it in his mouth.

He works his lips around it, letting it slide further into his mouth while memories of the way it feels pulsing inside him invade his mind and make his crotch ache with need. A little desperately, he pivots his hips against the mattress, rubbing his cock gracelessly against the sheets in a mad attempt for friction. 

Karkat’s legs are quivering and Dave uses his own hands to steady them. His boyfriend’s throaty moans and whines have become a low, constant stream, a backing track to what is hopefully the dopest wake up call Dave can mix together.

Among the noise, and among the sensation of Karkat's bulge jamming itself delightfully down his throat he hears it. 

In between Karkat’s increasingly elongated moans, he hears his own name, couched in a dreamy, pleased sigh. 

" _Dave…_ "

Like a ripcord was pulled, a flame balloons to life, expanding in his gut. Dave's mind explodes with thought and heat and need at the realization that Karkat is thinking of him, somewhere. He nearly chokes as the bulge takes his momentary lapse in concentration as ample opportunity to slip further into his throat. 

It's too hot, it's too much and he's only human, so he uses his other hand to reach down and rub his cock through his boxers briefly, toes curling and hissing in the face of much needed relief. 

He’s so caught up in his own pleasure that Dave doesn't notice when Karkat wakes up. It's only when he glances up that he sees glossy, yellow eyes with wide, red irises staring back at him, his mouth hanging open, still smack dab in the middle of a throaty groan. 

Karkat sits up, and Dave jumps back like he’s been caught red handed, which ironically, he literally has. He reminds himself that Karkat asked him to do this. And if his sounds were anything to go by, he had been thoroughly enjoying the ride. 

Even so, Dave doesn’t miss the moment Karkat’s eyes blink from sleepy into fearful, and the way his moan morphs into a harsh gasp. 

Dave watches Karkat nervously. “Should I… stop?”

Karkat’s expression is almost pained, but his chest is still heaving and his bulge is thrashing around fully now that he’s awake. 

He grimaces, looking apologetic. But then, with a blush as bright as his waving bulge he says, "No. K—Keep going." He covers his face with his hands, and all Dave wants to do is crawl up his body and kiss him senseless. "Please," Karkat adds in a tiny voice.

Dave grins. Time to show him why he's made the best decision of his life.

He grips the bulge again, keeping his head up to watch Karkat carefully for the first sign of discomfort. 

Karkat's knees immediately start shaking again, and his eyes are locked onto Dave’s squeezing fingers. “It’s okay,” Karkat assures him, voice trembling. 

_Well then. Looks like we’re back, after a regularly scheduled commercial break_. Dave lowers his head and lets his tongue dip back down to Karkat’s spread nook lips, running around the circumference he can between the bulge and swallowing up the red material. There's a surprising amount of give to the sheath. He's easily able to slip two fingers into the slick crease, the ample wetness making any resistance a non issue.

Karkat curse and moans, and all Dave can think is _holy shit is it better when he’s awake_. If his noises before were something, now they’re music, scratched deep bass notes that slide down the scale of Dave's spine and make him shiver. 

Dave keeps at it like a man on a mission, which he definitely is. He slides his fingers around the sheath until he finds Karkats globes again, pressing into them not too gently.

“Fuck, oh shit, DAVE!“

Dave looks up. Karkat’s hands are gone from his face, eyes wide and locked on Dave’s, one fang caught on the outside of a trembling bottom lip. He’s so fucking cute, it’s ridiculous. Illegal even. Who knew he was harboring an alien refugee guilty of practically galactic crimes over here. 

Dave’s mind drifts, fingers slowing, until he’s smacked back into reality by Karkat’s voice. 

“Shut the fuck up and keep going, you insufferable nooklick!”

Dave just grins at him and resumes massaging Karkat’s globes. Karkat goes quiet with a gasp and Dave now hears himself giggle. “That’s my name, baby, don’t wear it out.” And then he ducks down, wraps his lips around Karkat's bulge again and _sucks_. 

Karkats orgasm comes out of nowhere. His entire body seizes, he lets out a shuddering breath and then sucks the air right back into his lungs like he's changed his mind. Slurry gushes from the tip of his bulge, flooding Dave’s mouth and running in thick red rivulets down the sides as his body jerks. Dave puts up valiant effort to swallow it down, but there’s so much. He knew there would be so much, but somehow it’s still _so much_. He finally pulls back to watch, entranced, it looks like fresh lava from a slow erupting volcano. 

Dave's so hard it hurts. He desperately frots against the mattress; the look on Karkat’s face combined with the pressure on his dick is all he needs to come messily in his shorts with ragged breaths, his fingers digging into Karkat’s thighs as they shake above him. 

Karkat sits up after a second, still panting and jerking from aftershocks of one fucking spectacular orgasm. 

Dave shrugs, unable to stop a grin from spreading across his face. He can feel the dried genetic material cracking over his cheeks. "Anyway, good morning."

***

“Good morning,” Karkat responds and searches Dave’s face for any sign of regret. But Dave only smiles exuberantly. “Wipe whatever absurd expression that is on your face off right now.”

Dave just giggles, post orgasmic daze joining with the excitement of what he finally did. “Hell no,” he shoots back, though honestly, he probably couldn’t stop smiling even if he tried. “This stuff might need some work to get off though.” He raises a hand to the dried slurry on his his cheeks and some of it flakes off.

Karkat’s stomach drops at the sight of it, seeing his shameful mutant red over the cheeks of his boyfriend. But at the same time part of his brain fries at how hot it is.

Karkat just gapes at Dave instead until Dave leans forward and pecks him on the lips and pulling back, before leaning forward and kissing him again more deeply. Karkat's mind fries when realizes he's tasting himself on Dave. He doesn’t know what to do with this information. 

When Dave pulls back he tilts towards Karkat’s ear and answers his unspoken question. “That was amazing. Can’t wait until next time.” When he leans back he’s still grinning, uninhibited adoration in his eyes. 

“Good,” Karkat croaks. “Because you were really fucking amazing at it.” He covers his eyes, unable to look at Dave as he says it. “And I really want you to do it again.” 

Dave pulls his hands away so he can kiss him again. “Holy fuck _please_. Just say when, babe.” He winks at Karkat, who then shoves him lightly in the shoulder, and they fall back on the bed in a tangled and elated embrace.


End file.
